A Father
by Ace724
Summary: In a discussion about fathers, Will begins to describe someone else he knows, and Horace contemplates pointing out the apprentice's mistake.
**_I do not own_ Ranger's Apprentice.**

Will Treaty never really knew what it was like to have a father growing up. It had always just been him. Baron Arald had been there for the children in the Ward. But he had always been more of a figure of respect and wealth in the eyes of younger children. There had been Alyss, but she was a woman. And, quite frankly, she was more similar to his teenage crush, if anything. Horace was Will's best friend, to keep it simple. Gilan was more of an older brother than a father-figure.

And then there was Halt.

Taciturn, sarcastic, brave, intelligent, clever, and unkempt were many ways to describe the legendary Ranger.

The man had taken Will under his wing when no one else would.

Will Treaty had always fantasized about what his father might have been like while alive. What he looked like. How he treated people.

But after spending five years under Halt's wing, Will's idea of a father was a bit warped from what his fifteen year old self visualized.

* * *

Will, Horace, Halt, Pauline, Baron Arald, among some of the other Craft Masters of Redmont, were travelling to Castle Araluen for some important noble's wedding. No one actually remembered the man's name unless one were to ask Halt or Lady Pauline.

Hanging back from the majority of the group, the apprentice Ranger and the Oakleaf Knight discussed trivial matters and the local news of Redmont.

Horace was only there because he had been visiting his home fief and happened to be called back to Araluen the same time the others were invited there.

Studying the area around them like he was taught, Will asked to his best friend, "Do you ever wonder what your father was like?"

The knight looked at the brown-haired boy in surprise. Setting aside his aforementioned surprise, Horace found his startled expression being replaced with a more thoughtful one. "I always thought that he'd be a strong, fierce warrior- someone to look up to," the teen murmured quietly.

"Halt told me that my father was a sergeant in the army... A respected man among the soldiers. His name was Daniel..." Will let about remorseful laugh. "I suppose that maybe he was quiet, didn't talk a lot. And, perhaps, he was starting to grow gray hair despite being very young. It could of been the stress, you know?"

Tug shook his head violently, but Will was too caught up in his imagination to realize. But Horace noticed, and he shared a look with the shaggy horse. Neither dared to tell Will what they were both thinking at that moment.

"A great tactician, I think. And a bit brash in his decisions and very courageous," the Ranger's apprentice finished.

"Hey, Will?" Horace said softly. "Are you sure you're not describing Halt?" He asked.

The other boy's eyes widen in panic before they slowly closed in resignation. Brown eyes pierced into Horace's soul. "No, I suppose I was..."

A moment's silence passed between the two friends before Will spoke up again. "Horace? Do you think it's okay for me to think of Halt like that? I mean he is my mentor, after all. I don't think he'd really like for me to think of him like that."

"I'm sure he'll be okay with it. If anything, if I'm being honest here, I think he likes to think of you as his son sometimes," Horace reassured.

Something in Will's demeanor changed. It was as if a heavy weight of anxiety had been lifted off his chest and gave the boy a second to enjoy the moment. A soft smile that hadn't adorn the apprentice's face in over a year appeared. And Horace was sure that Halt would've been ecstatic (even if he didn't openly show it) to know that he was the one to put it there.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I've toyed with this idea where Will's visualization of a father changed after a while of spending time with Halt. And let me know what you guys think! Are the character's too OOC? etc. etc. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! And if you haven't already realized, this takes place a little after book four,**_ **The Battle for Skandia _(or_ The Oakleaf Bearers _. They're the same thing)._**


End file.
